Protecting Her Light
by EveIlire
Summary: Rey awakes from a true nightmare. Kylo will try everything to bring back his Rey of light. They will go through this, together, because love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars! (RotS) Reylo fanfiction. Warning : Physical violence, trauma (rape/ not showing, only told), pure despair. But also lots of love, family, kindness and unconditional love again.
1. Ch1: For her smile

Entering the hall this day, he had a huge impression of déjà-vu. She was just there, meters away from him, in an old escape pod he couldn't even tell the origin.

She'd come back to him, finally!

Months later she was there.

He's nearly running.

He doesn't want anyone to see her before him.

He's ready. He knows exactly what he's going to say.

First, he'll be sarcastic, trying to scare her a bit, but not too much, so that he could offer her the galaxy once again.

How could it go wrong? He ordered stormtroopers to open the escape pod, and waited excitedly.

All he could see then was pure horror. Rey was lying there, barely conscious, she had bruises all over her face. Her beautiful perfect face, covered by the blood she'd lost from the scars on the top of her cheeks. There were other scars all over her arms. Awfully fresh scars. She looked miserable and in so much pain...

Anger burned inside his chest.

"WHO DID THAT?" he barked at the troopers.

One of the soldiers answered shyly."

You're the first one to see her, Emperor!"

Then that was... No... Impossible...

He'll make them pay... All of these resistance scums!

How did THAT woman allowed this?

How did she let her "heroes" harm his Rey?

She'll pay. He swore she'll be the one to pay!

Lost in his rage, he barely heard Rey's plea. The young scavenger girl was crying inside the pod, desperately asking for his help. He bent over her, shyly taking her hand. In the coldness of it, he felt waves of darkness surround him.

"YOU!" He barked at one of the soldiers"Take that thing out of here! " he said, kicking the metal box after carrying Rey out of it.

The trooper obviously obeyed, and Kylo made his way to the elevator with the young woman in his arms.

He murmured then, his voice gentle.

"Don't worry my Rey, I take you to the med bay"

Then he kissed her forehead, and silently promised to treasure her more than anything else in the galaxy.

\--

They had taken away his love on a table.

And he had waited. Long. Too long.

Finally the doctor came, and Kylo was more relieved to see him than he had ever been.

"She's been lucky, in a way. Her life is not in danger anymore, she needs to rest. A lot.

But there's... Something else"

Kylo felt his anxiety raise.

"I'm afraid there's several marks of... Sexual assault on her body.

The culprit his unfortunately not in our database..."

He felt his heart break and his soul shatter.

"Rape?" he said, more for himself than the doctor.

Someone had dared hurting his Rey the worst way possible... How could he live with that? Then his thought switched to Rey's unbearable suffering. How could he help her overcome that horrible pain?

"You can take her home" eventually said the doctor. "But be careful, she's gotta deal with a great amount of pain, both physical and mental."

Kylo nodded in acknowledgement, thanked the blond haired man, and slowly entered Rey's hospital room.

"Hi!" She said weakly as he stepped inside

The vision made a tear fall from his cheek. Her, the strongest person he'd ever met, lying in a hospital bed, her face covered by bacta stupe.

He tried to stay strong, and smiled as much as he could.

"Hi! How are you?"

She smiled at his answer.

"Better. Thank you so much..."

"Can you walk?" He asked, wanting to get her out of there.

She nodded, and tried to stand up.

He caught her reflexively, just before she collapsed on the floor, and started to carry her, as if she were his bride, to his quarters.


	2. Ch2: Don't be ashamed, I love you too!

On the way to Kylo's room, Rey started to sob violently.

"Shhhh... It's all right my love. I'm here, You're all right."

But it only made Rey cry even harder.

When he finally reached his room's corridor, he found a trooper on patrol.

"FA-2351!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Open my door! Now!"

Kylo could see the puzzled look the trooper gave him through his helmet.

"I said now!" he barked, making a panicked Rey sob even more.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay... Shhhhh, I'm sorry, it's okay"

He entered his black room. Seeing the whole black bed, he asked a droid about something to change the colors. The BB unit came back seconds later, his mechanical arms full of a light brown blanket.

Kylo helped Rey lay down on his bed, then put the blanket over her.

She had stopped crying, helped by Kylo's warmth and kindness.

He sat at her side, softly caressing her small hand.

"Better?" He asked. Rey nodded, her eyes still full of tears.

He watched her for a moment, sadly thinking about how fragile and devastated she looked.

He was about to leave when he heard her whisper :

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Kylo..."

And then the love of his life burst into tears, again.

He sat one more time, taking her hands in his.

"Wh...what? Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't want to. I promise you I didn't want to!" she screamed, hugging herself.

No words could describe the pain Kylo's heart experienced when he realised what she was talking about.

"No, no, my Rey. It's alright. I promise you!"

Their tears met when he softly kissed her cheek.

"How do you..."

"The meds told me." he answered, caressing her side.

It made Rey cry even louder. Kylo took her in his arms, carefully hugging her.

"Shhhh... My Rey. I'm the only one who knows, I promise you."

"That's the problem, " she sobbed "I swear I didn't want to..."

"I know that too my love! I know you didn't." he said with a calm, gentle voice. "You're safe now. You're not alone anymore!"

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault, if I... If I..."

"No!" sadness made place to anger in Kylo's mind. "It's not, and it will never be your fault. Oh my bright Rey, what have they done to you? You're the only victim here! You're the one suffering. Don't be ashamed please! You don't have to be! Whoever did this to you is gonna pay for it, and suffer as much as you do! Everything will be fine, no one can hurt you now! "

" Do you still... " she had troubles forming words." Are you still... Like the last time... They said... "

"I don't care what they said, my Rey! I love you! I'm madly in love with you, and anyone saying something else is a liar!"

He kissed her forehead once again, and hugged her tightly.

"There there... I'm here my Rey."

"Will you stay with me, please?"

"Yes, I will. I promise you."

He started to stand, he'd probably have been spending the night in one of the chairs, if Rey hadn't caught his hand.

"Can you... Can you stay with me, please..."

She asked, her eyes still red from all her tears.

Kylo gave her a reassuring smile, took off his black boots, and laid at her side. She still seemed so petite, so fragile, here, in his arms. She was still shaking from all the time she'd been crying. He opened his arms, and she made her way into his embrace, resting her head against his chest.

He kissed her forehead for the thousand time that night, feeling fresh scars under her hairs.

"Do you want to tell me who did that to you?" he asked, his voice filled with deep worry.

She shook her head. "I don't want to think about him, and he didn't know, I promise you..."

_"He didn't know he was rapping you? I'm wondering how!_ Kylo thought, but kept it for himself. Rey wasn't the one to blame here. This monster had taken advantage of the inexperience and the lack of knowledge of the poor Jakku orphan.

" I'm afraid he knew, my love..."

It shattered Rey far more than he thought it would. "No... No... That's not possible... Why would he..."

Kylo tried to comfort her as much as he could, to stay calm, but to tell her the truth.

"He hurt you. He never should have."

Rey wanted to scream, and cry as much as she could, as if she was afraid to ask something. Kylo hold her closer. "Go ahead, love. I'm here, remember?"

"Do you think that's why his friends c..."

She realised too late what she was about to say. "Never mind" she said, trying to hide her mistake.

"No! Please don't close yourself off from me! I do mind! You're far too important for me to let that happen! I know he's the one who beat you too. But now, you have to tell me who this monster is! "

But Rey wouldn't. She just wanted to forget. To forget everything and everyone. She wanted her internal pain to stop. She didn't want Kylo to look at her like she were a victim, but was she strong enough?

" Don't worry my love. I'm here, I promise you!" Kylo said once more. She kissed the scar she had given him what felt like an eternity ago, like a silent apology. Kylo brushed her hairs out of her face, and slowly leaned forward. She let him do, not sure of what he was trying to tell her." Can I? " he asked gently, and she felt both nervous and calm. She nodded, and he brought his lips to hers. It was a short, gentle kiss. A Goodnight one. But it meant a lof for the one who grew up alone. No one had given her so much love in her life.

"I love you, Rey" he said, almost shyly. She could feel how sincere he was, how much love, compassion and devotion he felt toward her. "I love you too, Kylo." she answered, as sleep finally took her away.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you like this story!****It's both my first English and long fic, so please review!****I've had this one in mind for a long time, but wasn't sure if it was wise to write it.****I know the subject is quite... Risky to deal with.****I know this chapter was more about talking than acting, but I wanted Kylo and Rey to be able to trust each other. At this point, the only thing Rey is still sure about is their love, and so is Kylo.****Anyway, new trailer two days ago guys! Can't wait to finally see TRoS!!!!!****I hope they'll team up against Papalt!****_Take care! Kisses,_**

ILI


	3. Ch3: The First Day of an Empress

_She was with Finn and Poe, talking about BB8's memory systems, when Ilape and Rose came to sit with them. Ilape was Poe's childhood friend, and an especially gifted pilot. They stopped their meal to play a game together. Today was Finn's turn, he told them about a game he used to play with Fa and Lucy, two other troopers. They played and laughed and also drinked (not Rey, alcohol had never been her thing) late in the night. Life is nice when you're surrounded by friends... _

* * *

Rey awoke completely panicked. She couldn't understand where she was. Wait... Someone was besides her... She panicked even more, trying to get out, and ready to run.

The person caught her and gently touched her face:

"Rey... Rey, calm down please,..."

She finally remembered whose voice it was, and all the events that went by.

Kylo had gently kissed her forehead in order to wake her. The previous evening, he had been careful and patient with her, the way he had been after her experience in the cave, on Ahch to. She was somehow surprised that he could be so kind to her. He never made fun of her pain, or her past. He had listened to her, and was now looking at her with genuine concern in her eyes.

"How are you?" he finally asked. He tentatively leaned forward to hug her, and then stopped, respecting her space. Rey saw it, and tried to rest against his torso. That's when she finally realised that he, trying so hard to make her feel safe, had not even took place under the blanket. He had spent the whole night with his cloak, his uncomfortable black trousers and even his warm black tunic, for her. She remembered he had even wanted to sleep in one of the chairs, and it's her who had asked him to hold her instead.

"Thank you, for everything." she said, overflowed by his attitude toward her. He laughed lightly.

"Anything for you." he confessed. "I love you.". He said. She looked at him with both fear and joy. He quickly added. "You don't have to say it back!"

"Yes I do" she answered instantly. "I love you too, Kylo..."

He hold her then, and she sighed in the warmth of his embrace. Some minutes later, however, he painfully asked the serious questions.

"Rey, I know this is not a great time, but... Would you mind coming with me today? I don't want to leave you alone. We have a special meeting on Coruscant at noon, and... And I would like to have you by my side!"

"M...me?" Rey asked, unable to believe that. "You want ME to become one of the troopers? But... I'm not tall enough!" she said, genuinely sorry. Kylo laughed once again, and hugged her tighter. She was so adorable.

"You misunderstood me completely, love!" he kissed her cheek "I don't want you to be a simple trooper or even an officer. I want you as my equal. I want people to respect you, and see you as the wonder you really are." This scared Rey even more. Where was he going with that?

"Rey, will you become my Empress?"

"Wait... WHAT?" She sat up too violently, and the bruises inside her stomach made her cry out in pain.

"REY!" Kylo said, his alarms rising. "Are you alright? Please calm down." He embraced her again "Never do that to me, ever again. You could have been hurt even more!"

"I'm so sorry... It's just... Me, an empress? I'm barely even a person!"

"No! Don't say that" Kylo exclaimed, "You're far more than that to me. Please Rey. Just one day. Let me show you you are more, just today." he was begging her. I can't loose her!. Why can't she see how perfect she is?

"T... This could be great, if you say so." Rey admitted.

Kylo helped her stand up, and gave her a protective smile. "I guess we have to find you clothes worthy of an Empress."

She looked at her Scavenger outfit... In fact, she didn't seem very regal...

* * *

Her black dress was covered by a long black hooded cloak. She was grateful for this, she didn't want to be seen. She would have preferred to become a small mouse able to hide on Kylo's shoulder without anyone noticing her, not even him.

Kylo put a special attention to the lace of her purple belt, making sure it would not hurt her even more. It was strange, having someone caring for her. She had expected him to kill her at first sight after the throne room. She had thought she would be publicly executed. But she didn't. Having him saving her scared her even more. She had been sure at the time that he would use her as a slave, or something like that. And the worth in all this was that both would have been better than dying alone in the coldness of an old resistance base, alone and ashamed.

She was brought back to reality by Kylo putting his hand on her shoulder. She should have been daydreaming for a long time, since he was completely clothed and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice gentle,

"Yes." she answered, smiling at him. "How do you want me to call you in there?" she suddenly asked, worried. Kylo laughed lightly, kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Whatever you want. I don't care as long as I know you're safe."

She returned his embrace, and simply whispered.

"Do you want me to call you Emperor, Kylo, Sir Ren or Master?

-Maybe Master will do, before we can set everything. Only if it doesn't bother you!

-It doesn't." Then she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He hugged her even tighter, and gently brushed her hairs with his palms.

"Rey, please relax! This is just a name. You know I would not, ever hurt you. I wish things could have been better. If only you were never harmed. If only this meeting had been one day before or after. If only there was no war..."

Rey stopped him by kissing him she ended the kiss quickly, and nearly screamed, putting her arms before her head:

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry Master I don't know what happened to me. " Kylo closed the gad between their lips once again, and kissed her slowly, softly. Rey's surprise quickly faded away, and with given time, her tongue softly brushed against Kylo lips, asking for permission. Their kiss deepened for a little while, before Kylo softly broke apart. He looked at Rey with deep concern. What if he had reminded her of him. What if she felt hurt, once again?

"Was that OK?" He asked. She looked at him, eyes peaceful.

"Far better than OK!" She rested against him some more time before they got out, ready to ignite Coruscant.

* * *

**Hey ! Here it is! I'm sorry it took me this long, but final year is literally eating my time.****Here is the 3rd chapter (actually, the 1st part, because I choose to cut the chapter in two, to give you all the first part now!)****Please don't forget to review! Thank you to everyone following this story, I can't believe how many you. If you have any question, please don't hesitate to contact me by DM!****I watch episode 9 in 3 days, I can't wait! What about you?****Kisses****ILI**


	4. Chapter 4: To Shatter the City

On their way to the Finalizer's bridge, Kylo couldn't take his eyes away from Rey. She was magnificent, in this black dress she was the Empress he had always wanted her to be. But even if she was trying to hide it, Kylo could also see the fear in her heart, and it made his soul ache even more. He softly took her small hand in his, trying to comfort her. He had to let go of it seeing Hux at the other end of the bridge.

"Emperor! The meeting is..."

His eyes stopped on Rey's face

"WHAT? What is THAT doing there?"

Kylo didn't need another word. Hux flew across the room, crashing into one of the computers.

"You will show respect to the Empress, General, if you don't want me to get you a date with a Sarlaac."

Hux tried to stand, as if there had been no humiliation. Another General, an old imperial called Sming, put a hand in her face. "Cute, for a rat".

Even Kylo didn't have the time to see it coming. Rey took his lightsaber and ignited it. In the blink of an eye, Sming's hand lost 2 fingers. Rey closed the saber and put it back into place. Kylo was looking at her with admiration when Sming slapped her.

"Ren, tell your little whore who is the master here."

Then it was Kylo's turn to be angry, very angry. He choked Sming with the Force of his hate.

"General Hux."He barked while Sming was convulsing violently, seeking air, "You will see that Mr Sming is put in one of our safest cells, waiting for the day of his execution in front of the whole galaxy, then you will join us on Coruscant."

Then he turned to the rest of the bridge, letting go of Sming

"Anyone else?"

Rey then came to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Please Master, she said gently, the others are only working, it is not their fault if one of their colleagues has been stupid." Then she stepped back and added. "I think you are waited on Coruscant, Master. I suggest we don't lose more time."

Kylo looked at her for a long moment, calming down and admiring her, then offered her his hand, and made his way to the shuttle.

* * *

They had sat in the shuttle, and Rey had not taken her eyes off her boots during the whole trip. She was radiating fear and worry, her dark thoughts infecting the bond. It amplified Kylo's own worry in some way, and after only a few minutes he wasn't able to take it anymore.

"Rey, what is it?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing" she answered, trying to make her voice emotionless. "Just waiting..." Kylo came to sit at her side, but Rey quickly stood up, and stuck herself to the wall in front of Kylo, she held his look for a second, then started to sob softly, trying to hide it. Kylo went to her as softly and slowly as he could. She was unable to move, already on the wall, so she just closed her eyes, and seemed to wait. Kylo's thumb brushed away the tear on her face. He softly caressed her cheek before taking her in his arms.

"Tell me..." he said, his voice incredibly gentle. "I am not your enemy here Rey." At these words, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, you're safe. Tell me what bothers you..."

Despite her continuous tears, Rey managed to mumble some pieces of the answer. "It's just... your Generals..." she sniffed once more "... could have been me... interrupted you... so sorry... please... alone... don't leave me..." She hadn't managed to form a correct sentence when she burst into tears. Kylo hold her, whispering reassuring words in her ear.

"Shhh, Rey, it's all right. I'm here. I stay with you. Don't worry, I won't leave you. You don't have to be afraid, Rey! I won't hurt you. I will take care of you for as long as you need me to. Please don't cry my Rey, I'm here..." He tried very hard to comfort her, but none of his words seemed to get through her endless sobs. He laid her down, and went to the back of the shuttle. He knew it was somewhere in his luggage. He just needed to find it.

Rey, on the other hand, was completely voiceless. She was shaking violently. Kylo had abandoned her. The generals were thinking she was a whore. Maybe they knew. Maybe they thought she... No, it couldn't be possible... No... No... No... NO... "NO!!"

Rey had screamed without even realising it. Kylo was running as fast as he could, he dropped everything he collected off his arms, and kneeled beside her. "Rey! Are you alright?"

Rey didn't answer. She started to sob, once again, still unable to control it. This was too much. This whole thing was too much for her. She felt Kylo leaving, and forcing her into sleep. She didn't even try to fight it, hoping it would at least stop the unbearable pain growing in her chest.

* * *

Kylo walked to the cockpit. His decision already made. He addressed the pilot. "Go back to the Finalizer, and send a communication to Hux, I would not attend to the meeting. Tell him if he has any problem with this, he can come and discuss it with me in person."

He turned the heels, and went back to Rey.

She was finally asleep, a fact that made Kylo hope she could eventually find a small amount of inner peace. He put his warm cape over her, and gave her his childhood's Ewok stuff, the one he had been looking for moments before. He had never told anyone he had kept it, no one had ever seen it. This stuff was a birth present from Sabe, his grandmother's best friend. He had never known what relationship bounded the two women, but his mother had always been in adoration with her, saying that they had both been part of the bravest group of women of the whole galaxy. Kylo had kept it all those years, never really knowing why. He was now sure that it couldn't be more useful to anyone but Rey. He softly pulled on the bond, awakening her. She gave a surprised look at the Ewok, then held it tighter against her. She saw the cape, then felt Kylo's hand holding hers, and simply whispered "What...what happened? "

Kylo softly brushed her hairs, and answered her with his soft, reassuring voice. "You panicked, so I helped you to sleep. We are going back to the ship, you'll be able to rest." he kissed her forehead, and plunged deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry I put you in all of this Rey, I shouldn't have. I know that I should have given you more time."

Rey thanked him a silent nod, and closed her eyes. "Can I?" she asked, still unsure.

"Sleep as long as you want, my love. I'm going to carry you to bed when we get on board, don't worry."

With that, Rey closed completely her small eyes, and let herself drift to sleep, Kylo still trying to memorise every single part of her expression with his dark, deep eyes.

* * *

If only things had happened that way... The ship abruptly changed direction, and was kicked out of hyperspace.

Kylo fell on the floor, Rey falling over him, waking up instantly.

"What...What happened? " she asked, seemingly unsure of where she even was.

Kylo held her as tightly as possible while answering. "I have no idea." Before he could say anything else, another tremor shook the ship. He barely heard Rey whispering "Kylo I can't breath." as they rolled on their side. In fact, he was holding her so tightly that air couldn't enter her lungs anymore. He released her, apologising, and took her hand to help her stand.

"Stay behind me!" he said, never letting go of her hand. He called out to the pilot, who mutured some obscenities in a strange dialect, trying to reach hyperspace once more. A second after, Kylo had to grab a grip in order not to fall. The pilot finally understood what was really happening to their shuttle.

"Trying to board us, sir ! The Resistance!" This made Rey shake even more. Kylo held her against him for an instant before igniting his lightsaber. "They won't even have the time to see you, I promise..." he said with an affectionate smile. Rey smiled back, took her own saber, and turned to face the door, as Kylo did.

The gate opened. Rey's body was filled with apprehension. It would be quick. It had to. She lifted her saber, ready to fight. Two resistance members were already firing at them, but Kylo was deflecting the shoots with a hypnotising grace, as if dancing with fireflies, not letting anything touch him, and even more, touch her. Rey tried to distinguish the two forms before them, and let out a cry of surprise.

"Finn?"

* * *

**Hey hey! As promised, I finally updated! It's great to be back, and as I said in my message last time, thank you to everyone who supported me and gave me the motivation to continue this. The next chapter won't take long to update (since I've already written half of it being bored in Philosophy class...), so I think I will have updated before the end of the week (if my other project (The Lament Of Falling Stars) dosen't take me too much time). I can also tease an Asian trip for a space cuties not to long after this, since I will probably be using the inspiration I will get while in Japan! I hope you all are not too depressed by TRoS's ending. If some of you are, I highly recommend "Haunted" by sweetestcondition, here on FF. It really helped me overcome my "Post-TRoS trauma"!****By the way, the war is over. We won... REYLO IS CANON!****You all take care, I love you all very much.****Kisses****ILI**


End file.
